Our Little Secret
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Thought up this pairing in my head. If given enough reviews and support I will continue it. TonyxEve


It was a hot summer night and Eve was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do and no one to do anything with her. Her husband Winston was out of town because he had to go one business trip and was going to be gone for two whole weeks. She wanted to contact her daughters to see if they would hang out with her, but she knew that they were both busy on a trip outside of the country. She thought the only thing she could do is simply swim in her pool all by herself. As she was swimming, she could smell something cooking next door. She got out of the pool and checked to see what was cooking. The food that she was smelling was caribou burgers and the wolf who was making them was Tony, her next door neighbor.

 _Hey Eve! How are you doing_

 _Fine….Bored! I was swimming in the pool to elevate myself of boredom since I honestly have nothing else to do. What are you cooking?_

 _Caribou Burgers! I had these in the freezer and I decided to cook them for my dinner. You want some; I've got plenty_

 _I don't know! I love the smell and the taste of them, but eating those might not be too healthy for me right now and affect my figure_

 _I don't think one is going to hurt your figure. And if it helps, I won't tell Winston; it will be our little secret_

 _I guess one can't hurt. Can you bring it over to me once it's done_

 _Sure; they should be done in another 20 minutes._

As he was cooking the burgers, Tony was starting to think about what Eve was wearing. He hasn't really had the chance to look at Eve in her bathing suit in such a long time. The only times he has ever gotten glances at her like that is during pool parties that Winston throws for the neighborhood. However, he would only make quick glances at her since she is a married wolf and staring too long would be wrong of him.

On Eve's side, she would continue to swim in the pool while she waited for Tony to finish the burgers. As she was waiting, she thought to herself about how muscular Tony must be under that shirt of his. While he didn't realize it, Eve has always thought that Tony was sexy and muscular. She may be married to Winston, but she still takes a look at other wolves in secret when he wasn't looking. Tony was one of those wolves. When she realized it was almost time for Tony to come over, she was going to head in and change into some regular clothes. However, she decided to stay in her bikini for Tony since she thought this was a nice way to reward for bringing her lunch

Tony would then head over to the house and knock on the door. Eve would then tell him that it was unlocked and she was in the pool. As Tony was walking toward the pool, he took a moment to admire Eve in her sexy she got out of the pool, he snapped himself out of it.

The two would eat together outside and simply talk to one another. They would talk about how their kids were doing, what they were doing, and some stuff that they would watch on tv. After talking for so long, they didn't realize how late it was.

 _This was nice! Thanks again for sharing those burger with me; they were delicious_

 _No problem!_

 _Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back in the pool to work off some of that burger_

 _Ok! I'll leave you alone to that_

 _Actually, why don't you join me; you could use the exercise_

 _I don't have a bathing suit with me right now_

 _Just swim in those shorts of yours._

Tony wasn't sure what was going on and why Eve would even allow this, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't let him leave without getting into the pool. Once he got in, Eve challenged him to a race. They would swim 10 laps in the pool, down and back. The first wolf to finish first gets a reward from the losing wolf; anything they wanted. Tony agreed to this challenge and the two began the race. As they were racing, the two would use all of their strength to win. Tony was right behind Eve and was very close to catching up to her. When he did, Tony accidentally placed his paw around Eve's bikini top and made it fall off and he would be the first wolf to the end.

Looks like I win!

You did indeed.

Why are you turned around like that

You accidentally took my top off.

Sorry...I didn't ….it was an accident. I'll go get it for you.

Before you do that, what is it that you want for winning our race; be honest.

Well….to be honest…could you turn around and show me your chest.

If you say so.

Eve did what he said and turned around. Tony's jaw dropped when he saw how big she was. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he started walking up to her and touching her. He was about to stop himself, but Eve would make him leave his paw on her. Eve would tell him that this was all part of her plan and now it was time for them to have some fun. Tony would tell her that this was wrong and she would be cheating on Winston if she did this. She told him that this would be their little secret. Before Tony could say anymore, Eve would kiss him passionately and not let go.

Eve would continue to kiss Tony passionately while they were at the edge of the pool. As they were kissing, Eve would take off his pants, while Tony took of her bottom of her bikini. Eve would then have Tony sit on the edge of the pool and she began sucking on his wolfhood. Tony could feel how her mouth was all over him. He would moan and groan in pleasure from having Eve on him like that. He would tell her to go deeper on him and further. Eve would do just that since she loved the taste of his wolfhood and how long it was for her. This would go on until Tony let out his pre juices on Eve. After Eve had her taste of Tony, she would sit on the edge of the pool and allowed Tony to lick her womanhood. As he was licking her womanhood, she would moan and groan from having Tony on her lick that and how deep he was going inside of her. She would beg Tony to go deeper inside of her since she loved the feeling of his warm tongue. While he was licking her, Eve would squeeze her breast very tightly since she could feel the pressure of his licks. After getting closer inside of her, Eve let out her juices on Tony without any warning. Eve would then turn around and have Tony place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Once inside, Tony would begin thrusting inside of her very gently for Eve. Eve could feel how big Tony was inside of her and how she could really feel how big he would then compliment on how tight Eve is on the inside. As he was thrusting inside of her, Tony would kiss Eve on the neck. Eve loved how Tony was kissing her and how he was giving her this pleasure. She would then tell Tony to take her in the butt next and go harder on her. Tony would simply do what she said and placed his wolfhood inside of her butt. Eve could feel how painful it was, but it was pleasurable at the same time. Tony would apply more pressure to her inside and would spank her at the same time. Eve would begged Tony to go deeper, harder, and faster on her since she was really enjoying. Tony applied more pressure on her, made it more pleasurable, squeeze on her breast, and kissed her just to make her his. This would go on for a long time until Tony could feel himself ready to explode. Eve would tell him to let it out inside of her. Tony did what she said and let it all out in her in the end.

Tony would then carry Eve into the house and into bed. Before he left, Eve invited him to stay the night. He accepted the invitation and asked her if they were going to do this again. Eve said that they could do this again as long as this remained their little secret

 **I hope you like this story. If I get enough support, then I will continue it. If anyone has any idea in mind for the possible sequel then let me know**


End file.
